בית הכנסת בדלוס
thumb|350px|ימין|מבט על בית הכנסת בדלוס המקור: התמונה הפנורמית מטה מבנה בית הכנסת העתיק שאותר הוא באי דלוס שביוון. יתכן שהוא היה של השומרונים . הוא תוארך לשנים 150-120 לפנה"ס תמונה פנורמית * אתר מבט של 360 מעלות. לפי האתר:2nd Century B.C.E ונבנה בסגנון Classical Greek הוגדר בתור:The ancient city of Delos is an archeological ruin on the island of Delos only two kilometers from Mykonos. There is no current Jewish population, or any permanent population, on the island of Delos. This synagogue is the oldest in the Diaspora. מימצאים:A marble throne and footstool still, referred to as the “Throne of Moses” still exists. An arched opening rises above a cistern which may have been a Mikve (ritual bath). ראו בקישור לעיל מידע נוסף על בית הכנסת מקורות * המקור * "The Oldest Original Synagogue Building in the Diaspora: The Delos Synagogue Reconsidered," Monika Trümper Hesperia, Vol. 73, No. 4 (Oct. - Dec., 2004), pp. 513-598> מהויקיפדיה האנגלית (תרגום אוטומטי) בית הכנסת של דלוס, יוון, הוא בית הכנסת העתיק ביותר הידוע היום, נבנה בשנים:150 ל 128 לפנה"ס. מניחים כי המבנה שימש כאולם התכנסות של יהודים או שומרונים. עם זאת, השימוש הראשון של הבניין הוא שנוי במחלוקת יותר. בעוד כמה אנשים חושבים הבניין נבנה כבית פרטי או מקום מפגש פגאני, רוב מאמינים כי זה היה בית כנסת אפילו בצורת המוקדם שלה. ממוקם בצד המזרחי של העיר דלוס, בית הכנסת היה רחוק מן האזורים המרכזיים של העיר. במקום זאת, בית הכנסת נבנה בשנת קטע דלוס שנקרא Quartier du Stade. בחלק זה של העיר, לעומת ההתמקדות דתי ומסחרי במרכז "דלוס. בית הכנסת עצמו הכיל שני חדרים גדולים המכילים כסא וספסלים שיש מרובים כמו גם חדרים קטנים רבים אשר אפשרו גישה למאגר. בית הכנסת התגלה בשנת 1912 על ידי צוות בראשות הארכיאולוג אנדרה Plassart" בית הכנסת הוא הבין כי נותר בשימוש עד סוף המאה השנייה לספירה. תכונה דומיננטית של הבניין הוא אולם גדול, ששימש ככל הנראה בצורה גמישה, עם ריהוט ניד, שכן יש אין ראיות על ספסלים שנבנו לאורך הקירות. האולם מכוונת לכיוון מזרח, עם סדרה של חדרים משני בקצה הדרומי. הזיהוי של הבניין כבית כנסת יהודיים בכל נקודה בהיסטוריה שלה כבר עניין של ויכוח. הזיהוי המקורי של המבנה כבית כנסת ידי Plassart התבססה במידה רבה על כתובות הקדשה בהתייחסו "תאוס Hypsistos", או "אל עליון", נחשב לעתים קרובות כינוי לאלוהים היהודי בימי קדם, אם כי לא באופן בלעדי. הזיהוי של הבניין כבית כנסת היה אתגר במקור בשנת 1935 . אם כי טענה זו יש נעלם מעיניהם בעיקר על ידי מלגה מאוחרים יותר. הראיות של האדריכלות "של בית הכנסת" וכתובות מסובך ידי נוכחות ברורה של הקהילה השומרונית העכשווי לא רחוק . מחקרים מאוחרים יותר הגיעו למסקנה כי ראיות המצביעות על כך הבניין הזה אכן היה בית כנסת הוא קלוש במקרה הטוב, יהיה ללא ספק תישאר פתוחה השאלה המקור The synagogue of Delos, Greece, is the oldest synagogue known today,Delos its origin dating between 150 and 128 BCE. The building’s most recent use is widely agreed to have been an assembly hall for Jews or Samaritans. However, the first use for the building is more controversial. While some people think the building was erected as a private house or a pagan meeting place, most believe that it was a synagogue even in its earliest form. Located on the eastern side of the city of Delos, the synagogue was far from the central areas of the city. Instead, the synagogue was built in a section of Delos called the Quartier du stade. In this part of the city, in contrast to the religious and commercial focus at Delos’ center, residences dominated the scene (there was also a small, easily accessibly port). The synagogue itself consisted of two large rooms containing a throne and multiple marble benches as well as many smaller rooms which allowed for access to a reservoir. Archaeology The synagogue was discovered in 1912 by a team led by archaeologist André Plassart. The synagogue is understood to have remained in use until the end of the second century AD.The Ancient Synagogue: The First Thousand Years, Lee I. Levine, Edition: 2, Yale University Press, 2005, pp. 107 ff."The Oldest Original Synagogue Building in the Diaspora: The Delos Synagogue Reconsidered," Monika Trümper Hesperia, Vol. 73, No. 4 (Oct. - Dec., 2004), pp. 513-598 The dominating feature of the building is the large hall, which was presumably used in a flexible way, with moveable furniture, since there is no evidence for benches built along the walls. The hall is oriented towards the east, with a series of secondary rooms at the southern end. The identification of the building as a Jewish synagogue at any point in its history has been a matter of debate. The original identification of the building as a synagogue by Plassart was based in large part on dedicatory inscriptions referring to "Theos Hypsistos," or "God Most High," often considered an appellation for the Jewish God in antiquity, though not exclusively. The identification of the building as a synagogue was originally challenged by Belle Mazur in 1935Belle D. Mazur, '' Studies on Jewry in Greece'' (Athens: Hestia, 1935)., though this argument has gone largely unnoticed by more recent scholarship. The evidence of "synagogue's" architecture and inscriptions is complicated by the apparent presence of a contemporary Samaritan community not farPhilippe Brueneau, "'Les Israelites de Delos' et la Juiverie Delienne," Bulletin de Correspondance Hellenique 106 (1982): 465-504.. More recent studies have concluded that the evidence suggesting that this building was indeed a synagogue is tenuous at best and will no doubt remain an open questionLidia Matass, "Unraveling the Myth of the Synagogue on Delos," Bulletin of the Anglo-Israel Archaeological Society 25 (2007): 81-115.. הערות שוליים קטגוריה:בתי כנסת עתיקים קטגוריה:יהדות יוון